


The Greaser

by Duckface



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all make mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VastDerp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/gifts).



The greaser sat upon the shore, by fearful friendship wracked  
His fickle fucking flipped no more twixt roofied prude and wayward whore  
Although awash in gash galore his manly urge was sapped  
“My only diamond’s gone”, he said, “and he aint comin back”

The mustard nosebleed stopped in time a Polaroid of loss  
No iamb limns his swift decline he batters rhythm beggars rhyme  
But laid his lobes upon the line in games of pitch and toss  
“Y0U L057 Y0UR FUCK1NG CH4NC3”, he said, “G0 CH0K3 0N 4 D1CK 4ND K1LL Y0URS3LF”


End file.
